Three types of nutrition feeding methods, that is, intravenous feeding, gastric feeding by insertion of a tube from a patient's nose into his or her stomach or the like, and enteral feeding from a gastric fistula are executed for a patient unable to take nourishment from a mouth.
In recent years, following development of enteral nutrition supplements and the enteral feeding therefor, enteral nutrition management based on PEG (Percutaneous Endoscopic Gastrostomy) has frequently been made.
At the time of gastrostomy, it is necessary to form a through-hole penetrating through the abdominal wall and gastric wall of a patient as a pretreatment. Prior to formation of the through-hole, the following procedures are normally carried out. Two puncture needles are put into the stomach from outside the patient's body so as to temporarily fix the mobile gastric wall, a suture is inserted into the stomach through within one of the two puncture needles, and the suture is pulled out to the outside of the body through the other puncture needle, thereby suturing the abdominal wall to the gastric wall.
As medical devices for such suture, there is disclosed, for example, a medical device configured to include a puncture needle for inserting a suture (“suture insertion needle”), a puncture needle for grasping the suture (“suture-grasping needle”) arranged in parallel to the suture-insertion needle, a stylet slidably inserted into the suture-grasping needle, and a fixing member fixing the suture-insertion needle and the suture-grasping needle on their distal ends (see, for example, Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 04-226643